Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-274035 discloses a technology in which a conductive paste for external electrodes including a conductive component and a glass frit of which amount is 5 to 50 weight % with respect to total of the conductive component and the glass frit is used in order to prevent intrusion of a plating solution, in a multilayer ceramic capacitor including a base metal such as Cu, Ni or the like for internal electrodes and external electrodes.
When an external electrode paste lacks glass, a problem may occur in a seal property of a chip. Alternatively, when an excessive amount of glass is added, inferior plating caused by surface elution of the glass may occur after sintering of a metal. And so, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-048231 discloses a technology for solving the problems, in which an external electrode paste includes conductive metal grains having an average grain size of 0.3 μm or less by 10 to 90 weight part and an amount of glass with respect to the conductive metal grains is 0.3 to 2.0. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-011449 discloses a technology for solving the problems, in which an average of a longitudinal length of glass included in an external electrode is 10 μm or less.